Je sais
by lukazu
Summary: Lorsqu'un être vous manque, tout est dépeuplé... Ou comment la fin n'est que le commencement.


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, mise à part l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J. K. R.

**Rating : **T, à cause du contexte assez sombre et de la chute ?

**Note : **Il s'agit d'une Death fic, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir, et d'une histoire entre deux hommes. A bon entendeur... ;)

**Chansons écoutée :** "Intro - XX" et "The Wings - BO Brokeback Mountain".

**Remerciements : **Merci à Jaam et Luny qui m'ont relue plusieurs fois afin de m'aider à y voir plus clair :)

**P.S. :** Toutes les fics que j'ai finies ou commencées ces temps-ci sont tristes, dramatiques et/ou à tendance "death fic" (a) Si vous avez des idées de fics plus "joyeuses", n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Si l'une d'entre elles m'inspire, je suis prête à tenter the adventure :p

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher Harry,<strong>_

_Je sais ce que les autres ne voient pas, ce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir. Ton sourire emprunt d'amertume. Ton regard voilé par la tristesse. Tes poings serrés de colère. Ton corps tourné vers un ailleurs invisible._

_Je sais pourquoi ton sourire est faux, pourquoi il ne rit plus depuis des mois. Il est parti avec lui et son esprit. C'est comme s'il ne restait plus que ton enveloppe corporelle. Le Harry de nos souvenirs n'existe plus. Toute la haine et la peur qui nous ont entourés depuis tant d'années l'ont broyé, sans vergogne._

_Je sais que tu en es conscient aussi. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dois faire. Ron ne veut rien voir. Il t'aime trop pour envisager le pire. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux pas me contenter de non-dits._

_Je sais que tu n'aimes plus la vie depuis ce moment-là. Depuis la bataille. Depuis cette immonde journée qui reste gravée dans nos mémoires comme un souvenir indélébile. Cette guerre et ce Lord de pacotille nous auront pris bien des choses, à commencer par toi... Tu es mort lorsqu'il est tombé à terre, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

_Je sais que pas un seul instant ne passe sans que tu n'y penses, sans que cela ne te ronge le cœur. Je vois dans tes yeux la scène se rejouer encore et encore et la vie s'amoindrir en toi toujours plus. J'entends tes cris de désespoir silencieux. Je les vois sur ton visage qui à chaque instant reflète la souffrance qui te détruit de l'intérieur. Chacun de tes pores transpire la suffocation que personne, pas même toi, n'arrive à stopper._

_Je sais tout ça, Harry. Pardonne-moi de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre pour te soulager, te sortir de ce vide sans fin qui s'est ouvert sous toi. Tu joues la comédie, à merveille presque. Pourtant, certains signes montrent bien que tu arrives en fin de course. Tu ne prends parfois même plus la peine de les dissimuler._

_Je sais que tu as hésité à plusieurs reprises, que tu ne penses plus qu'à une chose : partir. Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu l'impression que tu me disais adieu plutôt qu'au revoir. J'aimerais tellement me tromper... Pourtant, tes yeux qui s'illuminent d'une étincelle fragile dans ces moments-là montrent bien que la perspective de quitter ce monde te séduit bien plus que tu n'oses te l'avouer. A chaque fois, mon estomac se noue, ma gorge se serre et je retiens les larmes qui tentent de couler._

_Je sais qu'un jour tu te rendras compte qu'au fond de toi, ta décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps. Tu as peut-être trop peur dans l'immédiat. Peur de ce que les autres pourraient dire, peur que ça se passe mal, mais surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de toi. Pourtant, bien vite, tu vaincras toutes ces peurs, lorsque ta souffrance aura atteint un paroxysme tel que tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de camoufler tes fêlures._

_Je sais qu'un jour tout cela arrivera. Cela m'effraie, me terrifie, me révolte, me donne envie de fondre en larmes, de crier, de te secouer, de baisser les bras, de te laisser faire... Tout à la fois, et en même temps, rien. Oui, rien. Parce que je te connais. Lorsque ta décision sera prise, rien ni personne ne pourra t'en détourner. Même lui n'y pourra pas grand chose._

_Je sais que je t'aime comme un frère, mais je sais aussi que je t'aime suffisamment pour comprendre que tu ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Que je n'ai finalement pas mon mot à dire. Mais est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Chaque jour est une blessure profonde de plus qui ne connait aucun remède. J'ai toujours été douée en Potions, mais cette fois-là, je sèche._

_Je sais que te laisser vivre ainsi équivaut à t'enfoncer de mes propres mains dans ton désespoir. C'est un choix cornélien, mais je reste lucide : je sais lequel t'apportera le bonheur et lequel, plus égoïste, m'apportera bonne conscience. Mais je ne veux pas faire partie de ces gens bien-pensants pour qui la vie prime sur tout. Je me rends compte de sa valeur mais également du malheur qu'elle apporte. Je préfère voir ma conscience salie plutôt que de te laisser dans cette abîme._

_Je sais qu'il reste peu de temps, que tu ne vis déjà plus parmi nous. Que pour toi vivre n'a plus aucun sens. Que pour toi, ce mot n'est plus teinté que de mensonge, de souffrance et de gaspillage. Il ne représente finalement pour toi qu'un moyen d'accéder à l'ailleurs, celui qui t'apportera repos et plénitude. Là où, enfin, ton sourire resplendira comme autrefois, lorsque tout était plus simple. Dis, tu t'en rappelles de cette époque si proche et pourtant si lointaine ? De ces jours où l'on pouvait rire sans se sentir coupable...?_

_Je sais qu'au final tu seras mieux là-bas, près de la seule chose qui n'a fait que te rendre plus fort. L'unique chose qui te poussait vers l'avant et t'empêchait de baisser les bras alors même que la situation était désespérée. Nous, tes amis, nous t'avons soutenu mais ta force provenait d'ailleurs. Seul cet ailleurs peut te donner la vie et te faire renaitre de tes cendres._

_Je sais que la seule manière pour que tu nous reviennes, c'est que tu nous quittes. Tellement paradoxal, mais pourtant tellement vrai. Ta vie n'aura été qu'un paradoxe s'amusant avec ton destin et ta volonté jusqu'à épuisement... Jusqu'à ce que tu nous sauves. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu gagnes, on gagne. On gagne, tu perds tout..._

_Je sais bien, Harry. La vie est cruelle et mesquine. Tu lui as tout donné, jusqu'à ta chair et ton sang, et voilà ce que tu récoltes. De nombreuses personnes ont affirmé qu'elles auraient voulu être à ta place. Toutes des imbéciles. Elles ne se rendent même pas compte du centième de ce que tu as fait pour nous tous, de ce que tu as vécu pour que ce fichu monde vive enfin en paix. Je les vomis. Comme je vomis ce monde qui n'a su que te donner en pâture à des jeux d'adultes qui n'auraient jamais dû te concerner. Destin à la con..._

_Je sais, je suis très véhémente. Tu me connais, lorsque quelque chose me tient à cœur, je m'y jette corps et âme. Je ne connais pas la demi-mesure. Et puis, il s'agit de toi. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère que j'aurais toujours souhaité avoir auprès de moi. Ma demoiselle d'honneur aussi... Je vois déjà tes lèvres esquisser un sourire automatique qui n'atteindra jamais ton cœur. Mais je ne désespère pas. Repenses-y lorsque tu seras à ses côtés, ce souvenir cocasse vous fera rire, j'en suis convaincue._

_Mon cher ami, je n'aurai qu'une chose à te dire : pars. Ne te retourne pas et revis. Je préfère que tu sois heureux près de lui plutôt que malheureux à nos côtés. Je vous imagine déjà, anges parmi les anges, vos deux âmes réunies et apaisées à jamais. Ta place est là-bas avec lui et l'a toujours été, malgré ce que tu as toujours pu penser. Moi, je savais qu'il y avait plus. Je savais que vous étiez liés. Encore une fois, j'ai eu raison à votre propos : même dans l'au-delà, votre fil rouge aura tenu bon..._

_Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. L'émotion me gagne trop._

_Harry, tu resteras dans nos cœurs à jamais. Ne nous oublie pas._

_**Avec tout mon amour, Hermione.**_

_P.S. : Dis à Draco qu'il a intérêt à veiller sur toi, sinon, je m'occuperai de lui à mon arrivée..._

H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D

Je replie avec douceur la lettre, la remets soigneusement dans l'enveloppe et la pose à côté de moi. Dessus, il est écrit : « Tu sauras quand la lire, H. » Je souris vaguement. Elle savait dès le début que j'en arriverais là. Cette chère Hermione... Toujours un train d'avance sur tout le monde, ça ne changera jamais...

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête alors que je fixe le vide devant moi. Tout ce qu'elle dit est tellement vrai. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas poussé l'analyse aussi loin. J'attendais que cet état d'esprit passe, qu'un matin je me lève avec l'envie de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais jamais ce jour n'est arrivé. Cette enveloppe malsaine de souffrance m'a suivi n'importe où, n'importe quand : impossible de m'en défaire. Je me suis habitué à elle depuis peu. Parce que moi aussi, je sais... Je sais que cette accoutumance a signé ma fin.

J'ai enfin compris.

Un courant d'air déferle sur mon visage et me sort de mes pensées. Je ferme les yeux pour en apprécier le contact. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'une si petite chose ne m'avait pas fait autant de bien. J'arrive à présent à prendre du recul et à me défaire de cette aura destructrice. Tout me paraît plus facile maintenant.

Tandis que je regarde cet endroit au loin, tout me revient en mémoire.

Notre histoire a débuté dans ces murs alors que jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir tout ça un jour, surtout pas pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que, toi, tu éveillerais tant de choses en moi. Nous n'étions en aucun cas prédisposés à vivre cette aventure ensemble. Pourtant, c'est à tes côtés que j'ai tout découvert. Je ne regrette rien d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais peut-être pas trouvé la force de me battre contre l'autre fou si tu n'avais pas été là.

Je revois nos corps enlacés, tes baisers brûlants, tes regards perçants et mon cœur battant au rythme du tien. Je revois nos visages déconfits à chaque défaite et nos sourires radieux et fatigués à chaque victoire, même légère. Je revois nos adieux préventifs alors que le château était en train de s'écrouler autour de nous. Mais surtout...

L'image que je revois jusque dans mes cauchemars, c'est ton corps, au sol, immobile et mes larmes qui brouillent ma vue presque instantanément. Tes cheveux plein de boue, tes yeux grands ouverts et ton corps inanimé.

Seules l'horreur et la solitude prédominent à présent dans mon cœur. Je ne le supporte plus. Tu me manques tellement que parfois je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai envie de frapper dans tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin. Je me sens oppressé en continue, comme si au dessus de ma tête se trouvait une épée de Damoclès qui risquait de tomber à tout moment.

Inconsciemment, je savais que j'atteindrais le point de non-retour...

Je ne veux plus ressentir tout ça. Je préfèrerais encore ne plus rien ressentir. C'est tellement douloureux. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme entouré de toutes ces couleurs que sont les gens. Ils m'éblouissent et me donnent envie de me terrer loin, très loin d'eux. Leurs mots m'agressent à chaque instant, comme s'il s'agissait de milliers d'épines s'insinuant toujours plus loin dans ma peau, dans mon cœur. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que j'évoque les moments où j'entends parler de toi, cela dépasse l'entendement et le supportable...

Ma décision est prise.

C'est pour ça que je suis ici, perché sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard. D'ici, j'ai une vue imprenable sur ce qui a été notre champ de bataille. Sur ce qui nous a menés à notre perte. Oh, nous avons gagné, mais j'ai perdu tellement plus en contrepartie... Tellement trop. Tout ce qui faisait ma vie. Tout ce qui m'aidait à respirer, à avancer. N'importe qui se serait écroulé dans ses conditions. Pourtant, j'ai tenu, jusqu'au dernier souffle de l'autre monstre. Alors pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? Après tout ce qu'on m'a demandé, ce qu'on a exigé de moi, tout ce que j'ai fait... Pourquoi toi ? C'est injuste...

Mais rassure-toi, je vais réparer cette injustice.

Je caresse le mur sur lequel je me trouve, ces murs que tu as frôlé de ta main, autrefois. Je respire profondément l'air, cet air où tu as évolué, autrefois. J'embrasse du regard le paysage face à moi, ce paysage que nous avons admiré ensemble, autrefois. Tout ça me donne l'impression de te sentir une dernière fois, de pouvoir t'atteindre de nouveau malgré tout ce qui nous sépare. Malgré ces gens, malgré ce monde.

Tout est parfait autour de moi. Seul mon être détonne sur ce paysage enchanteur, sur ce coucher de soleil hypnotisant et sur cette brise voluptueuse... Si seulement tu étais là pour équilibrer tout ça...

Je fixe un point près du grand arbre qui surplombe l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite : c'est là que tu m'as quitté. Peut-être qui si je reste concentré dessus fixement, longtemps, avec acharnement, tu m'apparaitras pour me guider, me dire où aller, quoi faire, comment gérer tout ça ? Peut-être que mes rêves les plus fous, les plus irréalisables pourraient se matérialiser ?

_S'il-te-plait, Draco... Fais-moi un signe et aide-moi... J'ai besoin de toi... _

Je fixe le point avec tellement d'acharnement que ma vue commence à se brouiller. Je ne lâche pas prise. Je le fixe encore et encore. Je ne veux pas cligner des yeux. Pourtant, je commence à me sentir étourdi. Malgré moi, ma tête s'avance en avant et je perds le temps de quelques instants toute notion d'espace. Je m'en rends compte lorsque dans mon champs de vision je ne vois plus mon appui. J'ouvre grand les yeux tout en me reprenant. Je me redresse et m'accroche plus solidement à mon soutien.

Pas encore.

J'attends, mais... Rien. Pas de réponse. J'inspire profondément, sentant la souffrance s'insinuer plus forte que d'habitude en moi... Non, pas maintenant. Laisse-moi un peu de répit. Mon cœur bat vite, mon souffle se fait moins régulier mais prend un rythme rapide. Je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux. Des dizaines de souvenirs parcourent à une vitesse folle mes pensées, me faisant revivre tout ce que je veux oublier, tout ce que j'exècre en cet instant. Un bonheur souillé et douloureux. Une vie oubliée et traitre. Alors qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres, je prends ma tête entre mes mains et ferme les yeux, souhaitant que tout disparaisse, là maintenant de suite. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je le veux. Je veux la paix. Je veux la fin...

Des larmes chaudes s'échappent de mes yeux et me brouillent la vue.

Soudain, une chaleur que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis longtemps m'envahit. Elle apparait au bas de mon dos, se répand tout le long puis s'empare de mes hanches, continue sur mon ventre et se fait sentir dans le creux de mon cou. Mon gémissement de douleur s'atténue jusqu'à disparaitre. Je lâche ma tête, mais garde les yeux fermés sous cette sensation et profite de l'apaisement qui me saisit. Je sens mon corps se détendre naturellement, la douleur disparaître.

C'est magique, plus magique encore que la magie qui coule dans nos veines, nous, sorciers. C'est une bénédiction, un oasis de bonheur dans un désert de souffrance. Un rayon de soleil à travers les nuages qui me montre à quel point les mois écoulés depuis cette bataille ont été un enfer. Je vivais dans les ténèbres de mon âme, comme aveuglé par tous ces sentiments négatifs et envahissants.

En réalité, je ne m'étais plus senti aussi serein depuis bien longtemps... Depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

Nombreux seront ceux qui me traiteront de fou, mais je sens que cette chaleur n'est pas due au hasard. Elle m'est tellement familière. Elle fait déferler des souvenirs en moi. Des sensations que je ne croyais plus pouvoir ressentir ou que je ne ressentais qu'au travers du filtre de mon désespoir. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je ne veux pas être déçu. Pourtant, je sens, je sais... que c'est lui. Je sens qu'il vient me soutenir dans cette épreuve, me montrer que je n'ai pas à avoir peur, qu'il veut me rassurer. Qu'il est tout simplement là pour moi.

Un sourire heureux s'étend sur mes lèvres. Je comprends au plus profond de moi-même que mes doutes n'ont plus de raison d'être. Il comprend. Il me montre par ce geste que j'ai enfin droit à la paix à laquelle j'aspire en vain depuis longtemps.

J'ai pris ma décision quand ils ont organisé la commémoration de son départ. « Un an qu'il nous a quittés. » La goutte d'eau. Le trop plein qui a débordé et a emporté avec lui le peu de force que je conservais envers et contre tout. Une année entière loin de lui, loin de tout. Depuis, je ne pense qu'à une chose : le rejoindre. Cette pensée m'obsède. Elle tourne et tourne en boucle dans ma tête, aguichante, enjôleuse, convaincante. Je me suis battu. Pour lui, plus que pour moi. Je me disais qu'il aurait préféré contre vents et marée que je vive, pour lui, pour nous, pour moi. Au final, je ne suis pas aussi fort que je le pensais.

Mais tout est pour le mieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et prie Merlin de me pardonner mon acte, de m'amener aux côtés de l'être cher par la suite, de ne pas me détourner de son paradis. Je choisis la facilité, je m'en rends compte. J'assume cet état de fait. J'estime avoir été assez courageux durant les dernières années pour me permettre ce moment de faiblesse.

Oui, c'est sûrement prétentieux... Mais ce que pensent les autres ne sont plus mes affaires. J'assume encore une fois. Si être lâche me permet de le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, alors je serai l'homme le plus lâche de tous les temps. Cela vaudra tellement plus que de vivre une minute de plus sur cette planète sans lui.

Je ne veux plus reculer.

Trop d'espoir s'est insinué en moi pour que je l'abandonne et retourne à ma vie morne, triste, douloureuse et sans intérêt aucun. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus été aussi proche de lui, de le revoir. Je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance. Je ferai l'acte que j'estime le plus courageux de toute ma vie : tout laisser pour le rejoindre.

Un léger sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres tandis que je murmure :

« Je t'aime... ».

Comme pour me répondre, la chaleur autour de moi s'intensifie soudain. Au point que l'euphorie qui s'en dégage me donne envie de rire. Ce que je fais, sans retenue. Comme un dément. Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, ça me prouve que la vie revient peu à peu en moi et cette sensation fait du bien. Tellement de bien.

Je ne me sens plus seul, bizarrement.

C'est vraiment toi Draco ? Je ne suis pas fou, hein ? Dis-le moi si je suis fou. Imaginer que tu es là en ce moment, autour de moi, pour moi, ça ne peut être que pure folie... Oui, ça doit être ça...

Peut-être que je sombre doucement dans la folie ? Peut-être que si j'avais été plus courageux, je ne serais pas ici en cet instant ? Peut-être que Draco n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ? Peut-être que je perds la tête ? Peut-être que depuis des mois j'ai quitté doucement mais sûrement le monde qui m'entourait, mes proches, de ma propre volonté ? Peut-être que j'invente tout ? Peut-être que... ?

Sûrement.

Pourtant, je suis bien là. Alors je regarde le vide en dessous de moi et souris. Des vertiges me prennent tellement c'est haut, mais je m'en fiche. Je m'enivre de toutes les sensations que je ressens à présent. L'adrénaline s'infiltre en moi, perfidement, mais avec tellement de délice. C'est grisant. J'ai l'impression de faire un pas de géant vers lui. Je souris de plus belle.

Je regarde une dernière fois le champ de bataille qui s'étend devant moi et lui adresse un adieu silencieux. Mon cœur bat fort à mes tempes. Je me sens soulagé, serein mais aussi fébrile au-dessus de ce vide vertigineux.

Et je saute, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Prends ma main, Draco._

* * *

><p>Ca faisait longtemps ? Deux ans ? Hum. Comment dire...? <em>#secachedestomates<em>

Je reviens avec du triste, mais du triste que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire ! Puis, comme dit au début, si vous avez des idée et que je suis en mesure de les faire vivre, ça serait avec plaisir ! n_n

Un petite review m'sieur, dame ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu !

LukaZu_  
><em>


End file.
